Surpresas de Natal
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Beyblade 2 Os Antecessores Especial MELHOR CASAL: Felipe e Luiz têm um pequena surpresa durante uma festa de natal.


**Nota do Cristiano:** Uma pequena surpresa de natal para os leitores! n.n

O James decidiu dar uma pausa na produção da fic principal para finalmente entregar a tão aguardada fic-prêmio do melhor casal (pra quem não lembra, esses seriam o Capitão e o Luiz). Ela se passa em 2032 e é sobre a pequena surpresa que aguarda nossos heróis (foi o James que me mandou dizer isso assim o.o') na festa de natal daquele ano. Depois que tivermos um número considerável de reviews, vamos fazer um off-talk/segundo capítulo com as respostas e reações dos personagens aos reviews e à fic.

Sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capítulo! E Feliza Natal a todos!!

Cristiano Souza

* * *

SURPRESAS DE NATAL

- Não, _Franky_, eu estou bem. Eu não estou em crise, eu não estou entediado e eu _certamente _não estou tentando me matar. _Porra_.

- Desculpa então, Felipe, por ter te telefonado às duas da tarde para descobrir que você ainda estava _dormindo_, mas eu achei que uma _fucking _vídeo-conferência de vez em quando não faria mal. Desde a sua aposentadoria você não falou mais comigo ou com ninguém naquela _porra_ de time. O Len está preocupado, você sabe como ele é. E os _merdinhas_ do time vão na dele agora que ele é o novo capitão.

- Se 'cê tá tão preocupado, ó senhor dono do time mais caro do mundo, por que não faz uma festa no natal? Me convida, me dá uma razão pra aparecer em público depois do fim do último campeonato. Mas claro, eu vou convidar o resto dos Brasil Blade também, e _você _vai pagar as passagens. E a gente vai recolher grana pra minha fundação. E a Luiza...

- _Puta que o pariu, _Felipe, eu já entendi. Você só quer uma desculpa para comemorar. Tudo bem, eu vou fazer como você quer. Mas só porque é graças a você que o Chelsea ganhou todos os títulos que disputou nos últimos _fucking _cinco anos. Considere isso um pagamento atrasado.

- _I love yah, boss! _

- Sim, eu sei. Te vejo dia 25 de dezembro às seis da tarde na minha mansão de Oxford. Me avise se quiser que uma das minhas _bloody _limosines vá te pegar. Traga presentes para toda a turma. Vai ser uma festa particular para os nossos amigos. _Não fucking se atrase_.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, no dia 23 de dezembro, Felipe, Luiza e Édson enfrentaram o trânsito infernal de Londres para uma viagem de duas horas de carro até o aeroporto. Com a festa de natal de Franklin se aproximando, os Brasil Blade estavam começando a chegar, e cabia ao líder recepcioná-los. Vinte e nove anos depois da formação do melhor time de beyblade do Brasil, seus cinco integrantes continuavam amigos muito próximos, apesar das grandes distâncias geográficas que os separavam. Cristiano, Carlos e Ayatá continuavam morando no Brasil, em Brasília, Salvador e São Paulo respectivamente. Até 2027 Felipe também morava em São Paulo, um dos únicos jogadores de futebol a construir sua carreira em um único time. Somente quando Franklin comprou Chealsea foi que o paulista foi convencido a se mudar, embora suas razões e os termos de seu contrato com o time inglês permanecessem desconhecidos. Luiz passou seus anos de profissional jogando por vários times alemães. Atualmente estava no Bayer Münich, o time em que começara como profissional, e no qual pretendia se aposentar em não mais do que três anos.

- Legal, pai, o vôo está atrasado. – Declarou Luiza assim o trio entrou no setor de desembarque do Heatrow Airport. – E nós estávamos felizes por termos conseguido chegar cedo... Desse jeito vamos perder a janta.

- Ah, Luizinha, relaxa! Não era você que reclamava que a gente passava pouco tempo em família? Aqui está a nossa chance! – Felipe piscou para a filha mais velha, que suspirou e virou o rosto, emburrada. Aos dezesseis anos, ela não gostava quando seu pai a chamava pelo diminutivo, afinal ela não era mais uma criança. Felipe sabia disso, mas não estava disposto a mudar seus hábitos por causa das vontades de uma adolescente mimada (não que ele fosse adimitir que mimava suas crianças).

- Nós já passamos bastente tempo juntos desde agosto, pai. Até demais, eu diria. – Felipe estava se segurando para não rir da expressão emburrada no rosto da filha. Talvez ela tivesse razão desta vez. Depois de encerrar sua carreira como jogador profissional Felipe passou a usar seu tempo livre para ficar perto dos filhos, algo que antes não fazia com a freqüência que gostaria. Ele sabia que Édson, aos dez anos de idade e sem nenhum sinal de adolescência se aproximando, estava aproveitando a mudança, mas Luiza era sempre imprevisível para ele, provavelmente por ser uma garota.

- Lu, não seja má com o papai! Ele vai te deixar de castigo e te proibir de ir pro treino! – Édson pulou por trás da irmã, agarrando punhados de seus longos cabelos castanhos que já chegavam à cintura. O garoto era uma cópia exata de Felipe com 33 anos a menos, igualmente maroto. As diferenças em idade e personalidade entre os irmãos faziam com que eles brigassem com relativa freqüência.

- Larga o meu cabelo, peste! Você vai ver só quando chegarmos em casa! Eu vou...

A garota se virou, agarrando seu irmão menor pela camiseta e erguendo-o alguns centímetros do chão. Luiza era um tanto mais forte do que outras garotas de sua idade, resultado dos dias de treino na academia e no time de futebol feminino em que jogava sob supervisão de ninguém menos que Jun Yan.

- Vocês dois, parem agora ou os repórteres vão estar aqui em dois segundos com a manchete "estrela do futebol não sabe educar suas crianças!" seguido por uma série de entrevistas com psicólogos, psiquiátras e educadores formulando teorias de porquê pais solteiros jogadores de futebol não deveriam ser deixados cuidando de dois menores de idade. – Apesar do tom apocalíptico de suas palavras, Felipe sorria levemente. As memórias relacionadas ao nascimento de Luiza eram agora mais divertidas do que irritantes, apesar de a batalha judicial pela guarda da menina ter ameaçado bremevente sua carreira de jogador. O caso de Édson não havia sido tão traumático, afinal ele já sabia todos os macetes do julgamento quando entrou com o pedido de guarda da criança que um de seus "casinhos passageiros" dizia estar esperando. – Vocês não querem isso, querem?

Os dois se separaram e sentaram-se comportadamente pelos próximos quarenta minutos de espera.

* * *

Carlos, Cristiano e Ayatá cruzaram o portão de desembarque sem grandes complicações com o serviço de imigração ou bagagens. Édson foi o primeiro a correr para cumprimentá-los, encontrando-se no meio do caminho com Filipe, o filho de onze anos do brasiliense, para se esquecer do resto do mundo enquanto os dois se abraçavam e gritavam suas saudades. Felipe alcançou os companheiros em seguida, abraçando-os calorosamente. Ao seu lado, Luiza cumprimentava André e Julieta, filhos de Ayatá e Carlos respectivamente, sem chamar tanta atenção, apenas acenando à distância. André fez menção de dizer alguma coisa para a garota, mas um abraço de urso do ex-jogador o distraiu. Somente depois de terminados os abraços e trocas de comentários sobre a viagem foi que o garoto conseguiu se aproximar de Luiza, aproveitando-se de que os adultos e as criancinhas seguiam caminhando na frente empurrando os carrinhos de bagagem para conversar com a amiga a sós:

- Foi a saudade do Allan que te impediu de nos cumprimentar agora a pouco ou você só estava irritada porque seu pai saiu abraçando outros homens em público de novo?

- Saudade do Allan? Ele chega amanhã, eu não preciso ser chata com o meu melhor amigo por causa dele. E eu não estou nem aí para o que o meu pai faz ou deixa de fazer com os amigos dele, já passei da fase de ficar pentelhando os encontros dele.

Os dois riram baixinho, lembrando-se da Luiza de oito anos de idade que não deixava seu pai sair com amigos ou namoradas nos poucos dias de folga que conseguia. André e Luiza haviam crescido juntos em São Paulo até os Silva se mudarem para Londres. O filho de Ayatá era um pouco menos de um ano mais velho que a garota, por isso os dois sempre se entenderam bem, ficando tão próximos como irmãos com o passar dos anos.

- Então qual o problema?

- Eu vivo com duas crianças! O Édson eu até entendo, ele fez _dez _ontem, mas o meu pai... Ele já tem 43, não está na idade de...

- Seu pai acabou de se aposentar, dá um tempo pra ele curtir a nova fase da vida. – André sorriu novamente, pegando a mão da amiga e apressando o passo. – Daqui a pouco ele vai querer se meter a treinador, aí a sua paz e tranqüilidade vai estar de volta. _No worries._

A dupla alcançou os adultos e passou a conversar animadamente com Julieta, a filha de quase 22 anos de Carlos que nunca passava mais do que seis horas de olhos fechados. A garota estava animada com a idéia de passar seu aniversário em outro país – seu aniversário era no dia de natal – mesmo que o preço a pagar fosse ter que fazer uma festa conjunta com Édson. Ela era alta e magra, parecida com seu pai, e seus cabelos negros no momento estavam lisos e presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas, seu penteado marca-registrada. Julieta era bonita, havia recebido vários convites para ser modelo e rejeitado todos para ajudar seu pai na loja de redes personalizadas que a cada dia prosperava mais. Enquanto isso, Édson e Filipe corriam à frente do grupo fingindo ser seus personagens favoritos do último desenho animado do Cartoon Network.

* * *

Luiz e Allan chegaram no dia 24. O goleiro do Bayer teve que encomodar muito seu clube para conseguir essa pequena folga, mesmo com a Bundesliga parada por causa do inverno. Ele não estava autorizado a comer certos alimentos, nem beber álcool em excesso, nem sair para certas festas. Apesar das restrições, Luiz sabia que este natal seria mais divertido do que suas últimas festas, e não apenas porque ele poderia torrar a paciência de seu melhor amigo cantarolando que ele ainda tinha disposição para jogar pelo menos mais três anos enquanto o outro já era um senhor aposentado. Tudo bem que ele era um ano mais novo e goleiros normalmente duram mais tempo que atacantes, mas essa oportunidade para atazanar Felipe era boa demais para perder.

- A viagem foi boa? – Perguntou Felipe ao gaúcho com exagerada formalidade assim que os dois se viram. O paulista sentira de longe o cheiro das provocações que estavam por vir, entrando em alerta imediato. Ao seu lado, Luiza parecia petrificada encarando o rosto loiro e sardento de Allan Schester, pela primeira vez em seus 16 anos de vida precisando erguer seu rosto para isso. Allan era agora consideravelmente mais alto do que ela, o garoto havia espichado bastante em nove meses.

- Foi ótima. O velhinho sentado no nosso lado dormiu depois de cinco minutos. Essas coisas que a idade faz com a gente, né, Felipe? Dormir em avião, usar fraldas, se _aposentar_... – O gaúcho abraçou o melhor amigo, aproveitando-se de sua vantagem em altura para bagunçar o topete caprichosamente ajeitado deste.

- _Hem_, _hem_... O seu dia vai chegar, _viadinhu_, espere e verá! – O paulista se abaixou para escapar do abraço, para logo depois abraçar o amigo de volta e ficar na ponta dos pés para bagunçar seus cabelos também.

Entretidos bagunçando os cabelos um do outro, os adultos não perceberam que Allan também estava petrificado encarando Luiza. Os dois adolescentes se encararam de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos por tanto tempo que não perceberam quando seus pais deixaram o salão de desembarque e quase se perderam. Até a chegada na casa de Felipe, os dois não trocaram mais do que um tímido "oi", corando consideravelmente e agindo como se fossem estranhos que nunca se viram na vida.

* * *

A festa de natal obviamente não começaria às seis da tarde. Franklin queria que Felipe chegasse antes para discutir assuntos de trabalho enquanto as crianças se divertiam destruindo a decoração que os empregados passaram uma noite inteira arrumando. O dono do Chelsea queria que Felipe se tornasse técnico do time na próxima temporada, porém Felipe tinha planos de voltar ao Brasil e, com um pouco de sorte, treinar seu time do coração. Os dois adultos passaram horas discutindo sem nenhum acordo, saindo do escritório às oito e meia como se nada tivesse acontecido e deixando o assunto para ser resolvido em outro dia.

- _Dad, _o Chris trouxe a namorada dele. Eu te falei que isso ia acontecer, agora eu estou sozinha sem nada pra fazer porque _você _não me deixou trazer a Diana...

A dupla mal chegara no salão principal e a figura alta e elegante de Laura Hill, a filha de Franklin e Christie, apareceu diante deles, vestindo blazer, gravata e calça _jeans _ao invés de um vestido festivo mais adequado para a ocasião. Toda vez que Felipe encontrava a adolescente – apenas um ano mais velha que Luiza – ele sentia algo dentro dele pular e comemorar. Laura desde pequena fazia de tudo para contrariar seus pais: de rasgar e sujar vestidos novos brincando na lama até intercalar namorados e namoradas cada vez que seus pais começavam a se habituar com o novo genro ou nora. O ex-jogador sabia que Luiza idolatrava a garota e não podia culpá-la por isso. Entrentanto, por mais que Felipe sentisse orgulho da rebeldia da menina, não podia deixar de sentir pena de seus pais – principalmente de Christie – que não sabiam mais o que fazer para manter um relacionamento normal com ela.

- _Porra, _Laura! Eu te disse que você podia trazer quem você _fucking _quisesse! – Exclamou Franklin, começando a ficar com o rosto vermelho.

- Não a Diana. Ontem mesmo você disse que não queria mas ver a cara dela nem pintada.

- Ela quase botou fogo na minha _fucking living room_!! O que você esperava que eu fizesse? – O rosto de Franklin estava completamente vermelho. Em contraste, o rosto fino e sem maquiagem de Laura não mostrava mais do que tédio. – E quem disse que você precisa do Christopher pra sobreviver? A Luiza está aqui, o Allan está aqui, o André está aqui, o Jian-Rian está...

- Argh, eu sei, eu sei! – Laura rolou os olhos. Felipe estava começando a se divertir com a situação. – Mas a Luiza e o Allar sumiram faz algum tempo e o Jian-Rian e o André já começaram a falar dos jogos ridículos de computador deles. E eu com certeza não vou servir de babá para dois pirralhos que acham que são os grandes defensores do universo ou sei lá que outra babaquice dessas...

- Então que tal conversar com os adultos? – Sugeriu Felipe, sentindo que talvez seu amigo precisasse de alguma ajuda com a situação. – Eu sei que nós somos na maioria um bando de chatos caretões que só falam de negócios e dinheiro... Não, peraí, esses são seus pais... – Franklin pisou no pé de Felipe, porém o paulista fingiu que não percebeu – Mas tem outras pessoas aqui. Se você não pode falar com o Chris porque ele está ocupado com uma namorada, então passe um tempo com os pais dele, quem sabe? Eu sei que a Alice está sempre feliz em conversar com alguém, e da última vez que eu chequei o Erik ainda não estava atirando em qualquer um que se aproximasse...

Laura riu como ela sempre fazia ao falar com Felipe – deixando Franklin internamente mordido de inveja – e encarou-o pensativa. Do jeito que as coisas iam, talvez ela não tivesse mesmo outra escolha.

- E tem a Jun e o Len também, certo? – Perguntou ela, um pouco mais animada. Seus olhos, azuis como de seu pai, brilhavam de um jeito maroto que Felipe conhecia muito bem.

- Exatamente. E o Carlos, o Ayatá, o Cristiano...

- E o Luiz.

- Sinto muito, mas o Luiz hoje é só meu. – Laura e Franklin ergueram uma sobrancelha, não deixando escapar o tom sujestivo da última fala do paulista. Felipe riu. Quase trinta anos depois nenhum de seus amigos havia esquecido o incidente na festa de Rumiko e Nathaliya depois do campeonato mundial. Felipe sabia disso e se aproveitava. – Eu tenho planos para a nossa noite a dois. Aliás, com licença que eu já estou atrasado.

E ele saiu saltitando pelo salão, deixando pai e filha confusos e apenas um pouco curiosos.

* * *

- Hey, _viadinhu_, finalmente te encontrei! Senta aí que a gente tem muita fofoca pra colocar em dia!

- Felipe, tu sabe que essa tua fala soa estupidamente suspeita, né?

- Essa e todas as outras dos últimos trinta anos.

A dupla sorriu com uma cumplicidade rara mesmo entre amigos. As piadinhas faziam parte da rotina de seus encontros, incluindo os que aconteciam nos gramados. Boatos apareceram em várias ocasiões, principalmente durante as convocações da seleção brasileira em geral e Copas do Mundo em particular, mas jornalista nenhum fora capaz de provar qualquer um deles.

- Estava ficando com saudades, faz tempo demais que não nos vemos! E da última vez nós humilhamos o coitado do Len, espero que ele não esteja mais magoado... – Sentado no sofá de dois lugares, Luiz passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo. Nem ele, nem Felipe tinham cabelos brancos, e Luiz ainda estava longe de ser careca. O goleiro usava um pequeno cavanhaque que o deixava com a cara de mau típica dos alemães.

- O Len não consegue guardar mágoas futebolísticas por muito tempo. Ele nunca conseguiu nos vencer, apesar de ter feito um belo trabalho com aquele bando de chinas mirradinhos. Acho que agora ele já deve estar acostumado. E nós jogávamos no mesmo time fora das disputas internacionais, não é como se ele não soubesse do que eu sou feito! – Respondeu Felipe, jogando o corpo para trás em uma postura relaxada. Luiz não moveu o braço, inclinando-se para trás também.

- Então depois eu tenho que lembrar de falar com ele. – Luiz se levantou de repente, apanhando um copo de champanhe de uma mesa póxima. – Mas mudando de assunto... A vida de aposentado...

Os dois não saberiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram conversando sentados no sofá e tomando champanhe. Fofoca vem, fofoca vai, e eles quase não perceberam quando dois adolescentes se juntaram a eles. Luiza e Allan ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até a garota se irritar com a falta de atenção de seu pai e pisar com força em seu pé.

- ARGH!! _Hey_, pra que isso? – Perguntou um Felipe indignado acariciando o pé machucado. Os Schester estavam de costas para o homem para não mostrar seus sorrisos bestas e Luiza encarava o pai com a típica irritação adolescente.

- Pra você olhar pra gente, oras! E o Allan estamos aqui faz tempo esperando as maricas pararem de fofocar! – Respondeu a menina, fazendo um grande esforço para não gritar. – Nós temos uma coisa muito importante pra dizer, será que custa muito prestar atenção?

- Não, não custa nada. Mas meu pé não precisava sofrer por causa disso. – Retrucou o pai, pousando o pé "machucado" no chão e encarando novamente os adolescentes. – O que vocês querem?

- Nós queremos dizer uma coisa muito importante. – Começou Allan, já de volta ao normal assim como seu pai.

- Uma coisa que nós começamos a perceber ontem no aeroporto, mas que só hoje tivemos certeza do que se tratava. – Continuou Luiza, caminhando mais para perto do amigo enquanto suas mãos brincavam com seus cabelos em suas costas, um dos poucos sinais de nervosismo que ela deixava transparecer para aqueles que a conheciam bem.

- Falem logo! Eu não gosto de suspense! – Exclamou Felipe, provocando um suspiro de Luiz.

- Então não interrompa. – Retrucou o gaúcho, rolando os olhos.

- Nós estamos namorando. – Exclamaram os dois juntos, tornando-se em seguida dois tomates cabeludos e, no caso de Allan, sardentos.

Silêncio. Os quatro não se moveram nem falaram por algum tempo, absorvendo todas as implicações da declaração. Os adultos se entreolharam, seus rostos perdendo um pouco mais de cor a cada segundo. Não que eles não estivessem felizes por seus filhos, no fundo eles estavam bem animados com a idéia; porém o jeito com que a situação fora apresentada, e ainda por cima exatamente nesta época das vidas das crianças, acabou criando uma série de coincidências e uma sensação de _deja vu _que os assustavam e os faziam se perguntar se esse era o jeito do destino de zombar da cara dos dois amigos por tudo que eles haviam feito nos últimos vinte e nove anos.

Se é que eles podiam se considerar apenas amigos depois de tudo...

- Pai… você tá legal? – Perguntou Luiza, quebrando o silêncio da sala. Era a primeira vez que ela via seu pai tão pálido e assustado. – Pai!

- Vocês não acham que é uma boa idéia, né? – Perguntou Allan, também assustado com o estado de seu pai. – A gente estava com medo que...

- Não... não é que a idéia seja ruim. É só que... – Luiz se levantou do sofá, colocando a mão no ombro do filho. Seu lábio inferior tremia enquanto ele tentava esboçar um sorriso.

- É só que isso parece uma grande... – Felipe tentou completar, também se levantando e permanecendo mais perto do gaúcho do que conscientemente planejado.

- Piada? Ironia do destino? – Tentou Luiza, examinando os adultos atentamente. – Pai, nós sabemos dessas piadinhas internas de vocês. – A garota sorriu, quebrando um pouco da tensão. – Nós não somos assim tão inocentes, não é como se não soubessemos o que elas significam...

Desta vez os quatro riram, embora por motivos diferentes. Felipe finalmente abraçou a filha, bagunçando seus cabelos por força de hábito sem deixar de notar sua falta de reação. Normalmente a garota teria tentado retalhar de alguma maneira, não ficado completamente estática como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Então me expliquem como foi que vocês dois se descobriram perdidamente apaixonados literalmente da noite para o dia, sim? Como seu pai e padrinho do Allan eu acho que eu mereço uma explicação. E se vocês não me convencerem, eu vou ser para sempre contra essa união pecami...

- Pai, menos. Eu te conheço o sufiente pra saber que você nunca seria contra nada do que eu faço. Você se orgulha de mais das minhas rebeldias para isso. – Felipe corou ao perceber os risos dos outros três, mas como permanecia abraçado à garota e de costas para os demais, ninguém percebeu.

- Foi quase como amor a primeira vista, se ignorarmos o fato de que a gente se conhece praticamente desde que nascemos... – Começou Allan, agora com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai. Por mais que tivesse espichado durante o último ano, ainda estava longe de alcançar os 1,88m de Luiz. – Nós não nos víamos a quase um ano, e de repente foi como se estivéssemos diante de alguém completamente diferente! Eu sabia que eu tinha mudado um pouco desde a última páscoa, mas eu não imaginei que a Luiza tivesse mudado tanto assim também.

- Ontem o Allan parecia um estranho. Ele estava mais alto, mais sardento, mais forte... Era um novo Allan, um Allan que despertou em mim sensações que eu quase não lembrava que existiam.

- E foi isso. Nós nos vimos e tudo se encaixou. Ontem nós estávamos com medo de conversar, acho que não tínhamos muita certeza do que estava acontecendo e tudo era tão estranho que sei lá... Não pareceu uma boa idéia. Mas hoje, desde que chegamos aqui nós não nos desgrudamos, e vamos continuar assim independente da vontade de vocês.

O novo casal escolheu essa hora para se desvencilhar dos pais e se abraçar. Felipe fez menção de dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompido pelo primeiro beijo "oficial" do par. Luiz se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou por trás, sorrindo como se dissesse "acho que não tem outro jeito, não é?", e os dois ficaram assim até seus filhos perceberem que infelizmente seres humanos precisam respirar e se separarem, no que seus pais os imitaram.

- _That was hot. _– Foi o comentário do paulista, fazendo Allan corar e Luiza sorrir fazendo o "v" de vitória com uma das mãos. – Vocês têm razão, como eu posso ser contra algo tão romântico e pegajoso como dois adolescentes apaixonados? Saiam daqui e vão curtir o resto da festa! Estão perdendo tempo como esses dois velhos acabados porquê, hein? – E Felipe tratou de expulsar os dois da sala, sorrindo marotamente. – Vamos que daqui a pouco vai ser hora da comida e vocês vão ser obrigados a usar suas bocas para outras coisas! E não se esqueçam da camisinha! E de trancar as portas! E de cuidar com...

- _PAI! _

Felipe riu com gosto enquanto observava sua filha e seu afilhado – ou deveria dizer "genro"? – correndo corredor afora com as bochechas avermelhadas. Quando a dupla não era mais visível, ele virou-se para ficar frente a frente com Luiz.

- Será que isso significa que nós precisamos conversar também? – Perguntou o paulista, sentando-se novamente no sofá. Luiz fez o mesmo em seguida.

- Se tu quer... – Silêncio. Os dois se encararam sem dizer nada por cerca de um minuto. – Eu fiquei um pouco assustado... As coisas que eles falaram... Eu tenho a impressão de já ter dito algo parecido há vinte e tantos anos atrás...

- Aquilo sim foi assustador! Aquele dia... 'Cê tinha crescido tanto que nem parecia você, _damn it! _Até aquele dia eu nunca tinha pensando que um dia 'cê poderia ficar mais alto que eu! – Luiz fez cara de ofendido enquando Felipe continuou seu discurso inflamado. – Eu sou mais velho, eu sou o melhor o jogador, eu nunca perdi pro 'cê em beyblade...

- Protesto! Você perdeu sim, e foi naquela mesma convocação do sub-17.

- Aquilo não conta! Eu ainda estava impressionado com a sua altura surreal! Estava distraído!

- Uma derrota é uma derrota, Felipe... Você precisa adimitir seus erros de vez em quando...

A discussão sobre a validade da derrota acabou com os dois se empurrando no sofá como duas crianças imaturas. O empurra-empurra terminou quando eles finalmente caíram no chão, Felipe sentado em cima de Luiz.

- Ganhei. A derrota não valeu. – Declarou o paulista, jogando o máximo possível de seu peso sobre o estômago do outro. Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio, salvo pelo som da respiração trabalhada de Luiz. – Hey, o que você acha que teria acontecido se você não tivesse ficado tão alto daquela vez?

Luiz pensou em perguntar o que Felipe queria dizer, mas como sempre acontecia quando o paulista estava envolvido, ele já sabia. O ex-capitão do Chelsea e da Seleção Brasileira queria saber o que ele achava que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem mudado tanto e tão de repente aos dezesseis e quinze anos de idade, e se as mudanças não tivessem afetado tanto a relação de amizade e rivalidade que eles cultivavam desde o campeonato mundial. Felipe queria saber o que poderia ter sido diferente nos anos que se seguiram caso esta pequena, porém fundamental mudança não tivesse ocorrido.

- Eu provavelmente teria perdido para você de novo em beyblade. – O rosto sorridente de Luiz tornou-se um pouco mais sério. – E eu talvez continuasse BV por mais algum tempo...

Felipe também ficou sério. Com o fim da briguinha infantil, os dois poderiam voltar a falar do assunto que o namoro inesperado iniciara. O paulista ajeitou o peso de seu corpo, inclinando-se de modo a deixar seu rosto bem próximo ao de Luiz.

- Hum... acho que alguém gostou da experiência! Será que depois de vinte e sete anos o _appeal _continua o mesmo?

- Me beija de novo daquele jeito e eu te parto a cara! – Luiz escolheu mostrar a língua como forma de enfatizar suas palavras, adotando um tom quase histérico para a continuação de sua fala. – Nosso treinador podiam ter descoberto! Os outros jogadores podiam ter visto! Um repórter _stalker_ podia ter tirado uma foto! – E novamente seu tom de voz voltou ao normal. – Foi uma das maiores loucuras que a gente já fez.

- E ainda assim...

- E ainda assim eu não tenho certeza se me arrependi.

Felipe se inclinou ainda mais. Podia sentir a respiração de Luiz em seu rosto, suas bocas estavam separadas por poucos milímetros. Dois pares de olhos verdes se encaravam, capazes de enchergar mais fundo através deles do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Foi um pouco assustador, não foi? – Perguntou Felipe, vendo apenas os olhos de Luiz, e só por eles entendendo todos os pensamentos e emoções do outro.

- Foi. Eu não queria que dois anos de piadas de repente virassem mais do que isso. Eu não queria pensar que o meu "apelido carinhoso" tinha virado verdade. – Luiz encarava Felipe do mesmo jeito, com a mesma intensidade. – Principalmente quando estávamos cercados de jornalistas por todos os lados e no meio da pressão de competir em um mundial pela primeira vez... Se alguma coisa desse errado poderia ser o fim das nossas carreiras.

- Pra mim o perigo e o medo só tornaram as coisas mais interessantes. Eu só me arrependo de não ter ousado um pouco mais!

- Ousado mais? Eca! Fazer qualquer coisa mais do que aquilo significaria... _eca! _Estou feliz por termos parado onde paramos, muito obrigado.

Felipe riu, e Luiz não demorou a segui-lo. As lembranças estavam começando a voltar, e a posição em que os dois se encontravam ajudava a torná-las mais realísticas.

- Como nós éramos jovens e inconseqüentes! Oh, mas o tempo voa! – Felipe ergueu-se um pouco para poder ver o rosto inteiro de Luiz. Suas mão gesticulavam dramaticamente pelo ar, e seu tom de voz combinava com a dramatização. – Quem dera eu ter dezesseis anos novamente e ficar sozinho com você no vestiário depois do treino! Quem dera eu poder novamente invadir seu quarto no meio da noite e...

- Ninguém disse que você não pode! Eu estou hospedado na sua casa, não tem porque não fazer uma visitinha de vez em quando...

- Pra que esperar até voltar pra casa quando eu já tenho você aqui e agora? – Felipe jogou seu corpo contra Luiz, seus lábios errando os dele por menos de um centímetro. Suas próximas palavras saíram em sussurros no ouvido do gaúcho. – Em homenagem aos velhos tempos e a nossa curiosidade infantil... O que você acha?

- Curiosidade infantil? Em se tratando de dois marmanjos de quarenta e tantos anos eu acho que isso é tudo menos isso...

Luiz virou o rosto enquanto seus braços prendiam a cabeça de Felipe no lugar. Como nos velhos tempos, como há exatamente vinte e sete anos, seus lábios fizeram contato. A língua de Luiz foi novamente mais ousada, invadindo a boca de Felipe enquanto este deixava escapar um gemido abafado. O paulista logo reagiu, porém, e uma pequena batalha por dominância começou, ainda nos moldes daquela primeira experiência. De olhos fechados, os dois sentiam-se novamente dentro do vestiário após um dia exaustivo de treino, movidos pela impulsividade que marcava tantos outros traços de suas personalidades. Eles estavam de volta ao Brasil, de volta ao tempo em que seus corpos eram meros reservatórios de testosterona prestes a transbordar. O primeiro beijo não havia sido planejado; era fruto do calor do momento, da adrenalina do pós-treino misturada com o estranho frio na barriga que eles sentiam cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam. Por anos os dois diriam que essas experiências durante as convocações da seleção sub-17 e sub-20 não passavam de curiosidade adolescente, um aspecto incomum de sua amizade. As brincadeiras sugestivas nunca tocavam neste assunto, e eles não falaram mais sobre isso depois de entrarem para a seleção principal.

A nova proximidade de seus filhos, e o modo como eles descreveram a mudança de sentimentos foi o que fez com que essa situação mudasse. Sem perceber, Luiza e Allan descreveram exatamente o que seus pais sentiram naquele re-encontro onde tantas coisas mudaram. E se eles encaravam esta mudança como "amor a primeira vista" e reagiam declarando o namoro, o que isso fazia dos sentimentos de seus pais? Era por isso que os dois haviam empalidecido e se assustado em primeiro lugar, vendo-se obrigados a encarar novamente esta parte do passado que permanecia enterrada por mais de duas décadas. Luiz se referia a isso em sua última fala, e até o fim do beijo ela ainda ecoava nos ouvidos de Felipe.

- Ah, cara... isso é problemático. – Declarou o paulista, passando a língua pelos lábios agora levemente inchados. – E eu não me refiro à possibilidade de nós dividirmos nossos netos em um futuro não tão distante.

- Podia ser pior... Nós poderíamos estar casados. – Os dois riram, lembrando vagamente da série de namoradas interesseiras que acompanhou suas carreiras. Entre elas estavam as mães de Luiza, Édson e Allan, e as lembraças ligadas a elas só serviram para quebrar o clima, como sempre.

- Ah, agora você me fez lembrar das piranhas de novo! Eu não vou deixar isso barato!

Felipe iniciou um novo beijo, usando-o para enterrar de vez as lembranças infelizes. Ele sabia que Luiz estava fazendo o mesmo. Sua igual falta de sorte no amor era uma coincidência intrigante e, considerando as novas circunstâncias, ainda mais sugestiva do que trinta anos de piadas e insinuações.

- E então? Qual a sua conclusão depois dos dois últimos experimentos? – Perguntou Luiz quando os dois novamente se separaram e sua respiração estava quase voltando ao normal. Ele estava tentando manter o tom animado e a voz calma, porém uma sensação estranha e difícil de descrever em seu peito e uma outra sensação já muito conhecida em seu baixo ventre sabotaram sua tentativa.

- Que eu já tenho 43 anos, sou um homem aposentado, e que por isso já está na hora de deixar de ter curiosidades infantis e começar a ter algumas certezas...

* * *

Luiza e Allan chegaram atrasados para o jantar de natal. O casal entrou no salão de jantar gritando suas desculpas, ocupados demais em balbuciar palavras sem sentido para perceber que havia quatro lugares vazios na mesa, e não apenas dois. Eles também não perceberam as manchas sugestivas na saia de Luiza e nas calças de Allan, mas quanto a isso ninguém fez nenhum comentário. Somente algum tempo depois de acalmados os ânimos foi que eles perceberam que alguma coisa estava errada:

- Hey, onde está o meu pai? – Perguntou Allan, encarando a cadeira vazia em frente a sua.

- E o meu? – Perguntou Luiza, encarando a outra cadeira vazia ao lado desta.

Como se respondendo às perguntas, Felipe e Luiz escolheram esse momento para entrar no salão. Em uma repetição da cena anterior, os dois estavam arfando e balbuciando palavras incoerentes que deveriam se passar por desculpas esfarrapadas. Suas roupas estavam um pouco bagunçadas e seus lábios visivelmente inchados, no caso de Luiz até com um pequeno corte.

Os dois se sentaram, e novamente em uma repetição da entrada de seus filhos, os adultos decidiram não fazer comentários sobre as estranhas manchas esbranquiçadas em lugares suspeitos de suas roupas.

OWARI


End file.
